User talk:M0xxy
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Special Weapon Effects Borderlands 2 page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 17:39, 24 September 2012 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Sorry The undoing reasoning with you not havin' a wikia account was a mistake, because I didn't looked at the contributer, and the Law De Da nonsense always came from accountless contributers.Leafless (talk) 06:38, October 13, 2012 (UTC) come discuss Law Talk:Law (Borderlands 2) Input is desired thanks, asking everyone keep it civil, no revert wars -Raisins (talk) 07:33, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Just a reminder Reverting always needs a summary. It can be as low-detailed as "vandalism" or "ambiguous description" to anything else. Just always requires one so another user doesn't have to check your revert. CrackLawliet (talk) 02:31, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Um, Hi. just saying... To M0xxy, I got a notice via email that the edit I made on Madame Von Bartlesby was revoked by your good person, and that you had left a note stating that you beleived I didn't fully understand what Welsh was. Before you take this the wrong way, I will try to make things plain without being offensive: I know that Welsh usually refers to people that are either from Wales or have Ancestors in Wales, and the only reason I made such edit at all was because the Varkid in question was stated to be Welsh by Tiny Tina. If I offended you with the edit, and that was part of your reason for removing it, I do sincerely apologize, as that was not my intent. I look forward to talking with you at another time, perhaps about other things, as I hope we can simply put this behind us both. Sincerely, Theseustwelve (talk) 14:33, October 25, 2012 (UTC) : It wasn't that I was offended. Trust me, it takes a lot to do that. It's just that the joke is that she clearly in no way could be Welsh. I undid the "allegedly Welsh" because it was just repeating the joke without any of the delivery making it seem awkwardly serious. I like to be a little silly and sarcastic with my edit summaries as it gets old just typing the same thing over and over again. No need to be so apologetic M0xxy (talk) 17:34, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I see. thanks for clearing that up for me. I'll be on chat if you wish to converse. Theseustwelve (talk) 17:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) undo summary speaking of undo's, please remember to leave an edit summary for ''all' ' undo's. this will help to alleviate the potential drama from an unexplained undo. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 18:43, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :might want to summarize undos. as a courtesy to the poster. 06:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello, M0xxy! I may be new to the Wiki because I just created an account, but I have been around long since before. I noticed that you reverted my Anonymous edit on Captain Blade's Orphan Maker earlier, the reasoning being I messed something up. I made sure that I didn't mess anything up before publishing my edit, but since you did find something could you perhaps add/confirm the bug that i had edited in? I do not fully understand why the entire edit was revoked, but anything you can explain or clarify would be appreciated. Sakuretsu115 (talk) 16:02, October 31, 2012 (UTC) The Bee would you support my claim in the bee's talk page? Math Beesafree (talk) 04:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) for your review Forum:Request_For_Adminship:Fryguy cheers, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 01:01, November 22, 2012 (UTC) thank you ...for your support in my recent (successful) RfA. your support will not be forgotten in the coming days of the revolution. your newest benevolent dictator, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 20:13, December 8, 2012 (UTC) hey saw your commnet on the hornet talk page and figured i would let you know that the lvl of the hornet can be up to 5 at least, ive been finding it dropping from boom bewm numerous times. i have been trying to farm the bonus package and have done 7 runs right now and have gotten 5 so far ( all lvl 5 ) and i got 2 in one run of boom bewmRambobanejr (talk) 16:10, October 14, 2013 (UTC)